Series
by House of Artids
Summary: Selalu ada yang menarik dari kisah anak SMA. Meski klise, namun tak ada satu orang pun yang tak bahagia mendapatinya. Semangat masa remajanya selalu mengingatkan akan masa yang tak ada duanya. Hanya saja, tokoh-tokoh inilah yang akan menghancurkan manisnya kisah anak SMA legendaris. Delicate YG Artist fanfic. iKON's Koo Junhoe - Kim Donghyuk. YG's Lee Hi. YG Trainees.


**!URGENT!**

 **Please read my bio!**

Title : Series

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Cast : iKON's Kim Donghyuk, YG Trainee's Kim Jennie, YG Trainee's Kim Jisoo, iKON's Koo Junhoe, YG Artist's Lee Hayi

Warning : AU. Crisp humor nah I can't say. A/N below.

Summary : Selalu ada yang menarik dari kisah anak SMA. Meski klise, namun tak ada satu orang pun yang tak bahagia mendapatinya. Semangat masa remajanya selalu mengingatkan akan masa yang tak ada duanya. Hanya saja, tokoh-tokoh inilah yang akan menghancurkan legenda kisah anak SMA.

.

.

Series

.

Brought to you by House of Artids

Story © by Mater O' Artid

Cast © YG Entertainment and obviously God

.

.

Chapter One

The Class Rep Eyes

.

.

Cedar Highschool

2-A ; Kim Donghyuk

.

Kehidupan itu tidak lebih dari gabungan pola perbuatan manusia. Lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk membentuk sebuah kebiasaan yang memudahkan mereka, dan mereka lebih memercayai kebiasaan itu daripada mencoba yang lain. Manusia memang cenderung tidak ingin menempatkan diri mereka dalam resiko. Mereka memilih bagaimana skenario paling tepat, membentuk sebuah set lingkungan yang ideal, dengan pelaku-pelaku yang sesuai dengan kebutuhan skenario mereka, semuanya bertujuan untuk meminimalisir masalah-masalah dan kesulitan yang mungkin bisa terjadi.

Aku juga salah satu dari pelaku skenario tersebut. Di sebuah set bernama kelas, akulah tokoh Si Ketua Kelas, dengan peran memelihara kelas, mengondisikannya sebaik mungkin, menjadi kepala dari segala kegiatan kelas. Skenario ideal ini memilihku sebagai pemain terbaik untuk Ketua Kelas. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku adalah salah satu pola yang ada di dunia. Polaku ialah sebagai ketua kelas, karena ini adalah kesekiankalinya aku menjadi ketua kelas, boleh dibilang, tidak kulalui masa sekolahku tanpa menjadi ketua kelas. Aku memiliki reputasi itu. Reputasi sebagai sosok terbaik ketua kelas. Mereka memercayakan reputasi itu padaku dan bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menempatkan orang lain di posisi ini. Aku adalah calon tunggal.

Sejalan dengan kebiasaan mereka untuk menempatkanku dalam tokoh itu, aku juga semakin terbiasa dengan peranku. Aku mulai merasa kegiatan ketua kelas menjadi senatural bernapas. Parahnya, aku semakin mencintai peran ini. Pernah suatu ketika aku menolak, namun Suhyun bersikeras bahwa akulah satu-satunya makhluk yang paling cocok menempati jabatan itu dan aku mendapatkan 100% kepercayaan dari seluruh orang yang nantinya akan ada dibawah kepemimpinanku. Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk membayangkan apa jadinya kelas kami bila berada dibawah kepemimpinan manusia-manusia seperti Junhoe, Hanbin, Jennie atau bahkan dirinya.

Ngeri.

Rasanya ngeri membayangkan berada di bawah kekuasaan tirani mereka.

Akhirnya aku percaya, aku sudah menemukan awal dari polaku dan aku mulai menempatkan yang terbaik untuknya. Membentuk pola serapi mungkin.

Tapi dalam setiap skenario, tidak akan menyenangkan bila kau hanya memiliki ketua kelas sebagai tokoh. Kelasku, yang selama ini jarang sekali mengalami perubahan anggota sejak aku SD, memiliki tokoh tersendiri. Tinggal di sebuah kota kecil tidak memberikan banyak pilihan akan siapa-siapa yang akan menghabiskan waktu dari jam delapan hingga jam tiga-mu di sekolah.

Set ini menempatkan 18 murid. Seingatku 21 adalah angka terbaik yang pernah kudapat selama menjadi ketua kelas, namun 18 sudah sempurna. Terakhir kali aku mendapatkan anggota baru ialah saat kelas sembilan. Seorang anak bernama Kim Jisoo pindah dari gemerlap kota Seoul ke kota kecil kami yang sulit ditemukan di GPS. Selebihnya, adalah wajah-wajah lama yang sering berkeliaran di sekolah.

Saking lamanya menjadi seorang ketua kelas, aku bahkan sudah mengetahui tokoh-tokoh serta peran apa yang melekat pada anggota 'utama' kelasku─setidaknya begitulah semua berpikir. Contohnya Suhyun, ia berperan sebagai merpati versi _amplifier_. Suhyun, seperti yang kau miliki dalam setiap kelas adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui seluk-beluk seseorang. Ia akan menjadi pembawa gosip yang belum hangat di sekolah, bahkan, dialah penghangat gosip tersebut. Suhyun memiliki kemampuan paparazzi yang mengagumkan. Aku takjub bagaimana ia bisa mengabdikan dirinya untuk mengetahui kehidupan orang lain dan bahkan tidak peduli dengan kehidupannya sendiri sama sekali.

Ya. Kemampuan akademis Suhyun berbanding terbalik dengan intelejensinya dalam mengorek rahasia seseorang. Mudah untuk menemui nama Suhyun di ranking terbawah sekolah. Tapi ia adalah _free-spirit_ , tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Lee Suhyun dari dunianya. Ia sama sekali tidak tertekan dengan nilai-nilainya. Ia yakin bahwa ini adalah awal karirnya sebagai seorang wartawan selebiritis. Aku bertaruh ia pasti akan mendapat pekerjaan itu.

Jennie ialah _amplifier_ dalam versi _amplifier_. Ketika ia berbicara, kelas rasanya mengalami gelombang elektromagnetik yang hebat. Volume tertinggi yang pernah kukeluarkan ialah volume terendah yang Jennie gunakan dalam bicara. Jennie ialah tokoh dalam skenario dimana masalah selalu dimulai. Kau tidak boleh berharap terlalu besar pada seseorang seperti Jennie, meski terlihat begitu keras di depan, kau tidak boleh membiarkannya menyelesaikan keributan yang ia sebabkan. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti bahwa semua yang ia lakukan adalah masalah. Alih-alih menyelesaikan masalah, yang terjadi malah ia yang semakin memperkeruh masalah. Beruntung skenario ini memiliki seorang ketua kelas yang berkompeten. _No brag_.

Tokoh utama laki-laki? Aku punya Hanbin. Hanbin ialah orang yang kau harapkan sebagai seorang yang keren, angkuh, berandal dan kurang ajar. Kau akan menilai seperti itu pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya. Bahkan sampai kelas tiga sekolah dasar, aku masih menganggap Hanbin seperti itu. Wajahnya benar-benar meyakinkan bahwa ia adalah preman.

Namun semua itu salah.

Hanbin tak lebih dari sekedar seorang anak manja yang selalu menempel kepada Ibu dan adiknya, yang kelewat bodoh dan bahkan meski kini ia duduk di bangku SMA ia tidak tahu apakah itu mamalia. Hanbin adalah _dead end_ dalam ranking. Ia tidak pernah menyukai Suhyun namun menjadi teman dekat Suhyun dalam jajaran peringkat.

Koo Junhoe. Selebritis. Pujaan seluruh umat manusia. Pemain basket handal. Tinggi menjuntai. Banyak penggemar. Tampan menawan. Memiliki bibir-yang-paling-diinginkan-untuk-dicium. Terbaik. Itulah Junhoe.

Setidaknya...

Seperti itulah dia menganggap dirinya.

Junhoe selalu berpikiran bahwa ia-lah yang menguasai sekolah ini. Aku baru berkesempatan sekelas dengan Junhoe SMA ini, sebelumnya ia memang menjadi buah bibir paling hangat di sekolah. Ia memang kaya dan tampan. Hanya saja ia mencintai dirinya lima kali lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya tampak mengerikan. _Self-narcistic_ paling berbahaya yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Yah, setidaknya di mataku.

Tapi untuk wanita semacam Suhyun, Junhoe adalah kutub magnet yang berlawanan dari mereka. Setiap saat kau akan melihat dirinya dikelilingi wanita. Hadiah dan surat cinta berceceran dimana-dimana. Namun tak pernah tersadar bagi semua penyembahnya bahwa cinta mereka tidak akan mengalahkan besar cinta Junhoe kepada dirinya sendiri. Keberadaan Junhoe sendiri sudah cukup membuat peran anggota kelas yang lainnya kalah bersinar.

Akan jadi apa masa depan anak itu? Entahlah, tapi aku dengar di Amerika sudah dilegalkan untuk membeli akta nikah pada diri sendiri.

Pujaan versi wanita adalah Kim Jisoo. Sekolah sudah heboh dengan keadatangannya SMP lalu. Jisoo memiliki gaya hidup yang berlebihan untuk seorang gadis yang akhirnya tinggal di sebuah kota kecil. Bersamanya selalu muncul tas desainer terkenal, sepatu olahraga dengan tanda cawang gemerlapan, baju dengan gaya yang akan kau temui ketika kau mengetik 'fashion terbaru' di mesin pencari komputermu.

Jisoo memiliki antek-anteknya sendiri di kelas, berisi tiga orang yang rela menjadi ekornya kemanapun demi muncul di akun SNS-nya─ " _Omo_! 3000 _like_ dalam semenit!". Apapun yang dilakukan Jisoo akan membuat perempuan non-Jisoo tersiksa. Ia adalah antagonis dalam pandanganku, namun jumlah orang yang membencinya juga sebesar orang yang mencintainya. Memang begitulah seharusnya wanita dengan wajah cantik dan bergelimang harta bertingkah. Angkuh. Sombong. Pilih-pilih. Memandang rendah orang lain. Tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun untuk menghirup oksigen yang sama dengan dirinya.

Hanya saja tidak ada yang sadar bahwa orang seperti Jisoo, yang tidak bisa membiarkan seorangpun yang tidak ada di list orang yang boleh ia lihat muncul di depannya, memuja Junhoe lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Aku selalu mendapatinya datang pagi untuk menempatkan coklat di bangku Junhoe. Setiap paginya. Sejak SMP hingga saat ini. Merk coklat mahal yang sama. Kartu ucapan berucap,

" _Kau manis dan tak akan pernah berubah!"_

Semuanya ia lakukan setiap harinya seperti pola kegiatan wajibnya. Anehnya, Junhoe sama sekali tidak peduli dengan coklat itu dan betapa tekunnya coklat-coklat itu tampil di mejanya. Ia malah semakin mencintai dirinya karena memiliki penggemar yang sangat setia.

Parahnya, tak pernah satupun dari coklat itu yang pernah menyentuh bibirnya, ia tidak suka benda manis. Masih kalah dengan kemanisan dirinya. Ia bahkan sempat mengira bahwa pengirimnya bermotif untuk membuatnya mati karena diabetes. Jisoo di sisi lain menjadi peran yang lebih bodoh dengan tetap melakukan aktivitas tersebut sampai Junhoe menyadari bahwa ialah yang melakukannya.

Aku curiga bahwa ia memiliki impian bahwa kisahnya akan seperti sebuah novel. Gadis yang terus memberi hadiah yang sama selama bertahun-tahun dan akhirnya menjadi cinta sejati lelakinya. Itu akan terjadi bila ia melakukannya ke orang lain. Hanya saja, ada dua tipe laki-laki di dunia ini. Yang pertama ialah laki-laki yang peka. Yang kedua ialah Junhoe.

Kehadiran orang-orang inilah yang membuat tugasku menjadi cukup merepotkan. Mereka selalu menjadi alasan kenapa aku harus datang ke meja mereka untuk memberitahukan segala sesuatu yang guru BK sampaikan setelah aku mengumpulkan tugas di ruang guru. Orang-orang yang membuat peran sisanya tidak begitu mencolok. Namun yang lain tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan. Itulah orang-orang yang mereka anggap sebagai pilihan terbaik dari skenario mereka. Tampaknya yang lainpun tidak sanggup untuk menyaingi bagaimana tingkah pemeran utama tersebut, atau mungkin mereka juga tak ingin menjadi semerepotkan itu.

Tapi di mataku, ada satu tokoh yang tak pernah aku tahu seperti apa perannya. Aku sekelas dengannya sejak SD hingga sekarang, tidak pernah berada dalam kelas yang berbeda. Namun aku berani bertaruh bahkan Suhyun tidak akan mengenalnya.

Ia adalah Lee Hayi.

Seorang yang kehadirannya selalu menjadi transparan di kelas. Ia akan secara otomatis duduk di pojok dengan ramput coklatnya yang terurai dan menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak pernah mengangkat tangan, pergi ke kantin bersama teman, izin ke kamar mandi atau bahkan berbicara. Ia adalah siswi berkekuatan super di sekolah. Ia memiliki kekuatan untuk 'tidak terlihat' dan membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Setiap kali aku akan mengumpulkan tugas, bukunya secara ajaib akan muncul di mejaku tanpa kuketahui kapan ia menaruhnya. Saat perjalanan wisata, tanda tangannya akan selalu terbubuh di absen tanpa kuketahui kapan ia datang, ia hanya akan ada disana, duduk di barisan depan bus dan tenggelam bersama buku 'berat' bacaannya.

Yang lebih mengherankan, ia tetap tidak terkenal meski ia adalah peringkat satu di setiap semester sejak dahulu kala. Aku sempat mencoba mengajaknya bicara, namun dalam tarikan napas ketiga, ia menghilang begitu saja. Aku menunggu kapan kedatangannya, namun setelah satu-dua orang yang datang menyapaku, ia tiba-tiba sudah duduk di bangkunya, kembali menenggelamkan diri di bukunya. Bahkan butuh waktu dua menit agar Pak Guru Teddy ingat siapa Lee Hayi.

Kehadirannya yang begitu _invisible_ justru malah mengusikku. Tidak mungkin ketiadaan merupakan polanya, setidaknya meski ia bukan pemeran utama, ia harus memeliki kontribusi─meskipun tidak berarti─seperti yang dilakukan antek-antek Jisoo. Menemui orang yang tidak berpola ialah tipeku. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis yang bila dilihat-lihat memiliki barang-barang sekelas yang dimiliki Jisoo, dengan otak yang cemerlang, rambut yang halus dan mata yang indah bisa menjadi setidak dihiraukan seperti itu oleh orang lain?

Bagaimana dia bisa menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang siswi bila kali terakhir ia berinteraksi dengan ketua kelasnya kurang lebih tiga bulan yang lalu?

Peran macam apa sebenarnya yang paling cocok dengan anak ini?

.

.

.

IHSWBC

.

.

Baiklah, Ketua Kelas Kim Donghyuk sudah memperkenalkan diri dan tentang siapa-siapa yang menjadi pusara penting skenario kelasnya.

Chapter pertama yang lebih seperti spoiler bukan pembuka cerita, tapi, okelah. Terlalu sembrono juga untuk membiarkan chapter pertama berakhir seperti ini. Tapi demi Tuhan penulis bersumpah bahwa sudah ada gambaran jelas bagaimana cerita ini akan menemui chapter keduanya.

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Cukup baik untuk dilanjutkan?

-Mater O' Artids


End file.
